Adventures In Las Noches
by richgurl78
Summary: Basically a series of stupid things happening in Las Noches. Read and review!
1. Tea Time With Yammychan

Disclaimer; I wish I owned Gin, Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Coyote Stark, but I don't neither do I own Bleach.

Gin: We should watch ourselves.

Coyote Stark: Yeah…

* * *

Ulquiorra walked around Las Noches, looking for Yammy. Aizen wanted to talk to him, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

Of course, he's probably in his room. He stopped at the room labeled 10, and opened the door.

" Yammy, Aizen-sam…" Ulquiorra stopped. He stared at Yammy.

" Would you like some more tea Usa-chan? Only two sugar cubes each! Oh, so you only want honey? Ok, here." Ulquiorra closed the door quickly.

" Well, I guess this is why you should knock before you open a door." And he walked off, forgettin ghis duties.

" Huh? Was someone there? Oh yes your honey Usa-chan, here it is."

"Ulquiorra, where's Yammy?" Ulquiorra went down on his knees.

" Please, don't make me go back there!"

" Fine, fine,I wonder what the big problem is..." Instead of following Ulquiorra's sdvice, he went in.

" I, see."

Review! =P


	2. Coyote Starrk's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: I really want Coyote Starrk, especially since I found out who his voice actor is, but I don't own him neither do I own Bleach.

Coyote was sleeping on his bed, wishing that he could stay like this forever. Lilynette was out, so he'd get at least an hour of sleep if his plan didn't work. He snored loudly. Waiting for the prey.

* * *

" Hey Starrk! I got your stupid candy, you happy now? He's asleep huh? I'll teach him to sleep while I'm talking! She charged up her cero, aiming it at his face. She released the green beam, making it's usual sound.

" Santen Kesshun! I reject!" And the blast was reflected.

" But, how", Lilynette asked.

" I used Santen Kesshun, a shield, to block your cero."

"Well I'm eating some candy." She took a lollipop out of the bag.

" See ya later."

A few hours later, Starrk woke up fully rested.

" So, Miss how'd it go?"

" She tried to attack three times, but each time she failed." He smiled.

"Good, here's the peanut butter, ketchup, and grease sandwich you wanted."

" Yes!" He got up and walked over to the bag to see if there was anymore candy left for him.

" There's no more candy left. Ah whatever, I'll deal with it later."

Review!


	3. Grimmjow Jagerjack's crazy dream P

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's cuz I'm not Tite Kubo.

Grimmjow was looking at a mirror. It was one of those mirror's that some noble would have. It was gold and had a lot of different jewels on it. That woman, Orihime was with that pale emo freak. He put his hands around her thin waist. He turned around to look Grimmjow straight in the face.

" She's mine now, Grimmjow. You can't take her away from me." And then he walked off. Grimmjow just ignored it, he didn't really care. He walked down the hall. He stopped at a picture of that girl he had punched a hole through. What was her name, it was either Rukian, Rukia, or Ruka. It looked she was being crucified. She looked straight at him and said, " Chappy". He continued to walk down the hallway.

There was a bunch of bunnies blocking his way. He tried to kick one, but they were fast.

" Grimmjow Jagerjack, we hereby sentence you to your room," the bunny said. He used his cero on them. They all blew up, allowing Grimmjow to walk down the hallway. There were paintings of odd things. Like chipmunks using guns and crazy faces.

" Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Hey, wake up." He sat up in bed. Starrk was staring down at him.

" Wow, you're almost as bad as me. It's time for the meeting." He turned on his heel then walked away.

" I am never looking in rich fancy mirrors ever again."

" What was that?"

" Uh nothing".

When they all arrived at the meeting, Aizen asked them a question.

" Who likes my new mirror?" It was the same mirror that was in Grimmjow's dream.

"Ahhhhh! Don't look at it! Everyone look away", Grimmjow started to scream. He dropped to the floor.

" Tch, what's the matter with you", Barragan asked, kicking him in the process. Grimmjow was to busy sucking his thumb and crying.

" Should we put him in a strait jacket", Tosen asked.

" I guess," Aizen said. Szayel raised his hand

" I think he should take my place as madness."

Review.

Grimmjow:What the hell was that?

Richgurl78: It's called perfection Mr. Grimmjow Jagerjack.

Grimmjow: … Whatever.


	4. Barragan's bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own Blech.

Aizen: But you said Blech.

Me: Bleach. Thank you Aizen-sama.( Hands a picture of his sexiness.)

Aizen: I'm not Yumichika y'know…

Yumichika: Of course, I'm 1000x sexier.

Aizen+Me:Way too conceited…

Barragan sat in his throne of bones, waiting for this meeting.

" Wow sure takes a long time for him to get here…And he's the one who called this meeting." Just then, a rumbling sound came.

" Ah, this must be him." A giant monnster came into the meeting place staring at Barragan coldly.

" Sit down. Now, you're not even a hollow. What do you want?" The monster screamed.

" I WANT MY NAME BACK!" Barragan sat back in his seat.

"I see,so you're Baragon.I'm not changing my name just so you could feel more important. Get out of my sight peon!" Baragon got angry.

"I See, Godzillla…" Baraggan used a cero on them. He snapped his fingers.

"Ggio, bring me an ice cream sandwich." In less than a minute, he brought the sandwich.

" Took you long enough, carry me back to Las Noches.

An hour later…

Baraggan stepped off Ggio and walked back to his room. Gin, Aizen, and Kamame were sleeping on his bed.

" Aw man."Not wanting to be blasted into dust, he slept on the floor. They immediately woke up, tucked a pink frog under his arm. Aizen took pictures, Gin developed them, and Kaname put various stuffed animals under his arm.

"What does this have to do with justice Aizen-sama?" He continued to take pictures, ignoring his question.

A day later…

Aizen kicked down the door of Barraggan's room.

" Yeah what's up?" Aizen flashed the pictures in front of his face.

"That's not me!" Aizen didn't listen, he kicked him out of Las Noches.

" Now Aizen, that was a bit rude wasn't it:?"

" No, Gin. That was just simply justice, " Kaname said while trying to tap dance.

Poor Barragan, review!Oh, I don't own Baragon or Godzilla!


	5. Tia's Fanart

Disclaimer: I love this anime, but I don't own it.

Tia walked over to what these humans called computer and checked the status of her email. It was weird though, a lot of the messengers were men.. She clicked on a message to see what it said.

' Hey, Tia, you wanna have fun? My number is 555- 369-1011. C-ya.' ( Do not call this number. It could be a network for gay people! XD)

She blinked. Of course, she wasn't calling him, but why'd he send this? She clicked on another message.

' I like your pictures. Come over to my house sometime.' She blinked yet again. She Googled herself and found what they were talking about. There were pictures that showed her body all over the place. She knew who did it.

" Hey Barraggan, Szayel, Nnoitora cut it out with the pictures already!"

" Ok, what should we draw next? Tia in a sexy, tight and short black dress, or her in a bikini", Barrraggan suggested.

" I think we should draw her in a red dress," Nnoirtora said.

" Well hurry up and make a decision. I need to draw it A.S.A.P.", Szayel said impatiently. They turned their heads to see Tia at the door, almost tearing it apart.

" Uh, well 10+10 does equal twenty…", Nnoitora said. Tia didn't care. She wanted to destroy them now.

"Cascada!" And she shut the door.

Ulquiorra walked toward his spare room, looking for his comic book. When he opened the door, he almost drowned. He looked inside the room and saw Nnoitora, Szayel and Barraggan, practically dead.

He kicked them out of his room, sending them all on top of another. Tia got a camera, and took pictures of them.

A month later..

Some reason, everyone stayed away from the 8th, 5th, and the 2nd Espada. But they didn't know why. Barraggan walked over to Starrk.

"Hey Starrk, is there something wrong with me?" Starrk just mouthed " You're gay!" And ran. He blinked and then remembered.

" TIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Review! I don't own Google!

Barraggan, Nnoritora, and Szayel: Do you hate us that much!

Me: Everyone but Nnoitora and Szayel.

Barraggan: I hate you to, you young'oun!

Me: Young'oun? Apso, if you look up Tia, there are porn pictures all over the place... Ew...


	6. Szayel's Grave Mistake

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would give Aizen the sexy death he deserves!

Aizen: I don't if I should say thank you or not…

Szayel was reading a book about the The Theory of Relativity. (I don't even know if this real or not!)

" Ah, I miss the captain of squad 12. Such an interesting man. I think we should set up a play date."

" Oh really? When would that be?"

" July 10."

Like a few weeks later…

" How about we play tag," Nemu asked.

" Tag! Tag," Lumina and Verona repeated.

" I'm it", Nemu said unenthusiastically.

" Wow, our kids play well together", Szayel remarked.

" Yes now about your, 'Gabriel', it's such a remarkable technique."

"Well not as complex as your body…" Mayuri's eyes widened in horror.

"N-Nemu! We're leaving!"

"Just as I was having fun" she said. Szayel blinked.

"Was it something I said?"

" Because you said something overtly gay", Verona said.

" Overtly gay! Overtly gay!" Szayel blushed.

" It was not done overtly. If anything, it was an accident!"

" Mhm.."

Szayel blasted them into dust.

" Stupid little twin hollows."

Ok this was short but review!

Szayel: … I thought you said you liked me.

Me: Yeah, but I wanted to mess with you. =3

Szayel:… I hate you.


	7. Gin's Odd Birthday Party

Disclaimer: (sings) I do not own this thingy, cuz if I did, I would die of monkey up the butt!

Gin: Ew, that's so wrong…

Me: But my friend saw that at the zoo!

Bleach people: Ewww….

It was a very important day, the birth of Gin. Everyone had to give a present. Gin surprisingly had a really childish birthday party.

" I hope ya'll don' mind but I invited a couple of Soul reapers." They couldn't say anything, because it was his birthday and all.

" Gin, guess who!" Gin's smile got even wider.

" Ran-chan?" She squealed with excitement.

" Since I know you're Ran-chan, I could do this to you." He took her head in his hands and kissed her. They must've been having a great time, cause they both fell on the floor. Yammy covered them with a blanket.

" That is creepy." Momo came up out of nowhere blushing.

" Aizen-san…"

" How old are you, Momo?"

" Um, like 17. Why Aizen-san?"

" That's good." He took her in her arms and kissed her.

" Hey wait! Where's my gf," Kaname asked.

" You don't have one," Ulquoirra said.

" Dammit…"

Well review, and kudos to all the RanxGin, AiHina, and oh wait I forgot, Kaname doesn't have a girlfriend!

Kaname: Life really sucks…


	8. Nnoitora's Terrible Time

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, I would make like, six more chapters of bleach then stop. Tite is coming up with "The lost shinigami representative badge arc". Long ass name right?

Aizen: *SPOILER ALERT*! And I'm still in prison.

Me : Long way to go.

The Espada, Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, were all watching TV. They were all enjoying a bullfighting program, watching with interest. But then, the TV lost it's signal.

" Ah man, it was at the good part too…",Gin complained. Aizen just reacted by closing his eyes.

"Nnoitora." He walked up to Aizen.

" Yes Aizen-sama?" He pointed to the TV.

" Go stand near the TV." Nnoitora stood next to the TV.

" Little further." The game was back on. Everyone cheered. Nnoitora groaned.

" HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Aizen smiled.

" Your big spoon, it gives us better signals. That's good." Nnoitora would hit him really hard if it were someone else. But he had to stand their for like three hours. It hurt his feet.

" Ok, the game's done . LET"S HAVE SNACKS!" Everyone but Ulquiorra dove into the animal crackers. Since he didn't get there fast enough, Nnoitora only got three. He was really upset, but he had like a whole stash of those in his room. He went to his room. He opened the closet door. But instead he found a note.

" Dear Nnoitora, we stole all your animal crackers for snacks, we're not going to compensate this, so please go die in a hole.

Love,

Espada and Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. See ya! Nnoitora crushed the paper.

"I hate life."

Well that's it. So like review and stuff. :P

Nnoitora: I want animal crackers…

Me: Hits over the head with a random hammer. Shut up!


	9. Grimmjow's Different Style

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Gin: I feel so weird.

Me: Why Gin?

Gin: Cause of that Arrancar Encyclopedia I did. When they showed me in the shower… Good thing I had a towel on…

Me: XD LOLZ! Btw, that was ep 264!

Gin: Crazy fan girls…

Grimmjow woke up one morning. His eyes were still sensitive to the Aizen could throw a party. So many variations of drinks… He put on his clothes and decided to check on Fraccion.

" Hey what's up?" All of them unsheathed their Zanpakuto's.

" Hey! What the hell are you doing here Soul Reaper." Grimmjow looked behind him.

" What the hell? There's no one behind me. They got even angrier.

" Damn you, your even wearing his clothes so that we think you're Master Grimmjow." Were these guys still drunk? What was the problem? He didn't want to get impaled so he walked out of the room. He walked up to Aizen's throne.

" Aizen-sama, my Fracccion are freakin' crazy. They think I'm a Soul Reaper." Aizen stood up.

" Long time no see, Ryoka boy." Grimmjow blinked.

" SO you've come to assassinate me huh? I will not have it." Grimmjow took out a mirror.

" WTF! WHY IS MY HAIR ORANGE?" But Aizen knocked him out.

Later, Grimmjow was in an Arrancar hospital bed trying to contemplate what happened. A lot of people were standing over him with chocolate and flowers.

" Um, Grimmjow, were so sorry, we just thought that you were that Kurosaki kid. You look so much like him…," Aizen explained.

" Is my hair back to normal?" They nodded.

"Well who the hell dyed it in the first place?" Kaname snickered with a bottle of orange hair spray behind his back.

" Justice is served."

Well, please review!

Grimmjow: I do not look like him!

Ichigo: Yeah same here!

Me: LOOK!

Grimmjow+Ichigo: *look in the mirror* Oh...


	10. Kaname's Hobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own a bottle of Clorox. =3

Grimmjow: What the hell was that!

Me: It's called humor Mister Grimmjow Andrew Pablo Aaron Junko Winston Ryo Shishi Jagerjack!

Grimmjow: You said my full name too? What the h-e- double hockey sticks!

Me: OH SO YOU MEAN HELL!

Grimmjow: Stupid.

Kaname was observing the cute little Menos, making sure they were in check.

" Aww! You Menos are so cute! I'm gonna call you guys Meno-chan!" He stared to wave his booty while waving at the Menos.

" Aw! Come wook ova here Meno-chan! You so coot! Wes you are! Wes you are! Wes you… Gin, are you there?"

" Yup!"

" And knowing you, you probably recorded all of that didn't you?"

" Yup!"

" I see." Gin giggled.

" No you don't!" Tosen got super upset.

" BANKAI!"

Aizen walked up to Gin, who was hanging on the wall.

" Man, you must've really pissed off Kaname."

" Uh-huh." Aizen closed his eyes.

" If you get down now, I'll give you fruit." He immediately jumped down.

"Good boy."

" Aizen-sama, I got a video to show you.'

" Ah, let me see it."

Ok review. My updates will be even slower because one of my really cool teachers gave me a 20 page report. ):

Szayel: What's it about? Science?

Me: No Jamaica…

Szayel: Oh…


	11. The New Fad :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Bleach would've ended, Aizen would be in a heavily guarded prison(cuz' he's immortal, but if he wasn't, suck out all his spiritual pressure and kill him :3), it would be Ichihime, RenRuki, and Uryuu and Nemu =3. Gin would be living in Rukongai, and Rangiku would come and live with him, and they'd have tons of babies. And…

Tosen:*puts a hand over my mouth* Just be quiet.

Me : *bites hand* The Commander Captain would be dead, spots would've been taken in the empty squads…

Tosen: * shoots a bullet from those sleepy guns* Now she'll shut up!

Me: And Renji would be captain of squad…

Tosen: DAMMIT!

Lillenette was sleeping on Starrk's lap. Starrk wasn't asleep, he was just looking at the sky. Yammy looked in the room.

" Oh Starrk, I see that you're trying to masturbate!" ( HAHAHA! Get it? Cuz Lillentte is Starrk, vice versa, and masturbating is the art of touching oneself to… Know what? I'm just gonna shut up…). He looked at the very ugly Espada.

" Shut up." He just snickered. If he tried to pick a fight with him, he'd be dead in a split second.

"But seriously, don't go after yourself, at least Tia." Tia heard the conversation and came in to beat Yammy up. You could barely see it with half her face covered, but she was blushing. Starrk just kept to look out the window again.

" Stupid people." He closed his eyes going to sleep too.

" Starrk!" He woke up.

" What stupid?"

" Didn't you record Peach Girl for me?"

" Uhhh…" She got real mad.

" You stupid! This was gonna be the episode that Ryo debuts! He's super sexy! Arrgh! I hate Starrk I hate you!" She continually threw things at him.

" Oh man." he ran out the room. He saw Aizen sitting and watching Peach Girl.

" Hello Starrk. Would you like to watch Peach Girl? This is the episode when Ryo debuts. I couldn't miss this." It seemed liked everyone was watching Peach Girl.

" Hey Grimmjow!"

" Shhhh! This is the good part!" Then, he went into Ulquorra's room.

" I see, Momo's now dating Okayasu and now she meets his brother. Interesting," and sipped his tea.

" Yeah that's right Momo, kickass", Nnoitara said.

" Why the hell is everyone watching Peach Girl?" Zommari randomly slide up to him. ( I love it when they be doing that!)

" Come and watch it, see why." Aizen looked so proud of himself.

" Wow, my voice is so sexy. Good thing I auditioned for Ryo. Cause my voice really fits."

And everyone lived happily ever after with Peach Girl in their system…

Review.

Grimmjow: I was watching Peach Girl?

Ulquiorra: Me too, this is stupid. We better be getting paid extra.

Nnoitora: Not me! I LOVE PEACH GIRL! 3

Me: Ok, I'll tell you what Peach Girl is about, it's about a teenage girl named Momo Adachi who skin is tan and hair is a bright orange red thing… Anyways! Her appearance makes her look like a slut but actually she is actually on the swim team and the chorine makes her hair look orange red and she's out in the sun so yeah… And she has this friend named Sae who consistently tries to ruin her life. There is this boy she likes named Toji. They start going out and Sae tries to break them up. And there is another boy named Kairi Okayasu who has a crush on her. They are good friends until Sae breaks Toji and Momo up. Then they start dating. Read / watch!


	12. Szayel's Cute Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I need to tell you something, I don't have a belly button. =3

Yylfort: … You're almost as stupid as Szayel when he six…

Szayel: *punches face* Hey! Unless you get to an Espada level, don't say anything!

Me: Oh no! You ruined his beautiful face! :,(

Yylfort: At least I have my sexy English dub voice.

Szayel: … Man.

Nnoitorra, Coyote, Szayel, Grimmjow,Yylfort, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Gin got together in a meeting.

" So Szayel, what did you call this meeting for. I'm missing my show", Coyote said.

" Well what do we all have in common?" They looked around.

" We're spiritual beings," Grimmjow said.

" That's one part to it."

" We're powerful." Szayel shook his head.

" We fight?" He shook his head again. After minutes of wrong answers, he got impatient.

" NOOO! WE'RE ALL PEOPLE WITH EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKS!" Yylfort groaned.

" Oh God, it's probably cuz he watched Ouran." He slammed his hands on the table.

" Shut up, organism that continues to urinate his sleeping quarters!" They all had blank looks on their faces.

" He wets the bed a lot."

" OHHH!" Yylfort blushed.

" Anyways, we should come together and make a host club." Ulquiorra sipped on his tea.

" Just on question, who would come to this host club?"

" Tia?" They stood up and left.

" Your idea is stupid."

He fell on the floor upset.

" I don't want to live anymore."

Review. =3

Nnoitorra: Why do you always do =3?

Me: Cuz it's so cute.

Nnoitora: Oh well, that's odd. Anyway, I am not handsome.

Me:: Yeah you is. Just have to looks deeper.

Nnoitora: Yeah, I am! I'm beautiful!

Me: Don't get too carried away. So, about updating twice in one day, I forgot that I had another chap up. Thank my brain! Anyways happy thankgiving!


	13. Gin What the Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Bleach

Gin: In this craziness and… uncertainty!

Me: Seriously? Sakasama no Chou?

Gin: Yeah… it's a song filled with love and joy and GIN!

Me: You're drunk aren't you?

Gin: Damn right I am. A-and God Bless America!

Aizen was staring at the TV looking at his show.

" Eh? Aizen-san, you watch anime.?"

" Watch it? I live it! I've been locked in this room doing nothing but watching it! Peach Girl, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Ai Yori Aoshi, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, You're Under Arrest, Ah My Goddess Bleach, Buso Renkin, Tora Dora, Ichigo 100%, Hajime no Ippo, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Yosuga no Sora, Highschool of the Dead…"

" Ok Aizen-san, do you have an AV I can borrow?"

" Yeah. Here."

" Wait, is it anime?"

" Yup!"

" I don't want it." Aizen picked it up from the ground and wiped the dust off of it.

" Hey! Treat these videos with respect! These are rare!" He put it back in the case.

" Fine, I'll just be taking a walk then."

" Bye." Gin walked around Las Noches, looking for something to do. He could just order around people but that didn't make any sense.

" I know I'll gather up everyone."

" Excuse me everyone I have an important announcement to make!"

" Yeah? Spit it out," Starrk said.

" I had se-*yeehaw!* with Ran-cahn and now she's pregnant!" Everyone clapped.

" I dare say, that's an accomplishment", Szayel said. "If you just sight these papers, I can examine the baby after he's born?"

" WHAT! I'M PREGNANT? I gotta prepare!" Gin looked at her.

"Wow. Anyways…"

" Wait I have a question. How come like the creepiest guy gets the hottest girl? This ain't far," Yammy shouted.

" No one gives a crap."

" Wait I have a question. How come like the creepiest guy gets the hottest girl? This ain't far," Nnoitora said.

" Yeah. HE has a point."

" I agree", Ulquiorra said .

" Let's get him!" They all ran after Gin with their swords tried to kill him.

" DAMMIT!"

" Hey everyone! I'm not pregnant!'" Oh, well then…", Grimmjow said as he put his sword away.

" I guess we should just g back to our rooms or something", Coyote said.

" I'm baking a pie," Yammy said. Gin stood in the middle of the floor blinking.

" You saved m there… Thanks Ran-chan…."She slapped him upside the head.

" Ow! What was that for?"

" For getting me pregnant you ass!" Gin mouth was wide open.

" I told you use a condom."

While Gin takes a few minutes to take this in, Review!

Rangiku: I'm gonna kill him…

Me: You're lucky.

Gin: But I was good wasn't I?

Rangiku: ^^ Yeah.

Me: (throws up in a corner) Ok, I'm scarred. So yeah,review.


	14. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Sorta

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach atall.

Aaron: (I'm just gonna call him that his name is too long.) I have water in my had.

Me: That's good…

Aizen stared out the window looking at the snow falling in Hueco Mundo.

" Ah, snow in Hueco Mundo you ain't see this a lot.."

" Gin, where's Tosen?"

" HE couldn't come because…"

" Yeah I know… Did you bring it?" Gin nodded.

" I always bring it." He handed him a greasy bag.

" Thank you." He took a huge bit of the sandwich.

" CUT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SANDWICH FROM?"

" Yo momma," Aizen said while sandwich flew out of his mouth.

" And ain't this supposed to be a Christmas movie?" Gin and Aizen sighed.

" I hate to sound like a bitchy old lady, but Christmas used to be a holiday where the family could be a family and happy with giving and getting. But now, it's about get more money and more presents and crap. Christmas is too commercialized. That's why I don't like it." Gin smiled wider.

" Not to sound like a cock sucker, but I feel that way too." The director wasn't really listening to their words.

" You got that all on tape didn't ya?"

" Yep", he said while putting his thumb up. Gin and Aizen walked toward him with their weapons attempting to slay him.

" Oh Sosuke-kun, you really didn't hurt him did you", Momo asked.

" No. We were acting." - Lies!

" Oh Sosuke-kun!" Aizen snickered.

" Didn't do a thing…" He hugged her tightly.

" Merry Christmas…"

" Same to you." Toshiro was watching from Aizen's window. He was acting like Momo's father some reason, and watching their every move

" Captain, don't think you're acting to much like a father?"

" Shut up and go away if you don't like it." Rangiku huffed.

" Fine! I'm not giving you're Christmas present then!"

" NO! I-I-I was just joking."

" Good."

" Well the author made me do this since she was that picture of me in a Santa suit. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT," Ulquiorra said.

" Weeeee! Yeah that's Ulki-chan", some random fan girls screamed. (me included)

" Ok… Well uh, peace."

Review this thingy. OK? OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Aizen: Tell them about what I said! =3

Me: Oh yeah, Well I saw this Bleach play online and there was Yoruichi, Momo, and Rukia. They were all talking about boobs and then Aizen was like, 'Don't insult Momo!'. And then Momo looked real upset and Aizen said ' Momo, what's wrong?' Then she covered her chest and he was like ' Size doesn't matter, Momo.' I was like :O… And I played four times.

Aizen: =) I love me.

Me: I do too.


End file.
